Typically, a ventilator includes a single direction of communication. For example, a ventilator is only able to send data outbound to another entity. Also, the communication is a wire line communication. Accordingly, the wire line single direction ventilator communication functionality is limited.
Moreover, several other aspects of a conventional ventilator are inefficient. As a result, work flow associated with the ventilator is inefficient and negatively affected.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.